nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Master
, Jedi Master before, during and after the Clone Wars.]] Jedi Master was the second highest rank a Jedi could obtain, and a traditional requirement for becoming part of the Jedi Council, the main interface between the Jedi and the government of the Republic. It was reserved for those who have shown exceptional devotion and skill in the Force. The titles of Sith Lord or Sith Master were on par with Jedi Master. Overview The rank was usually achieved by Knights who successfully entered Padawans into knighthood. When a teacher felt that his or her Padawan was ready, the pupil would undergo a series of tests, known as the "trials" , and should the student pass, the Council would promote the Padawan to Jedi Knight and the teacher to Jedi Master. The Master could then pick another apprentice if they chose to. A Knight who hadn't taken a Padawan could also retake the trials to earn the rank; often the trials were much harder and often involved a few more tests. The rank could also be granted by the Jedi Council to a Knight for performing some extraordinary deed or service, although this was rare and often reserved for Padawans to become Knights. , Kit Fisto, Plo Koon and Mace Windu.]] Even rarer, and often frowned on, was for a Knight to assume the rank without the Jedi High Council's approval. One well-known assumption was done by the Jedi Jorus C'baoth,Dark Force Rising though his was unquestioned by all, even the Council; his clone, Joruus C'baoth, also claimed himself as a Jedi Master.Heir to the Empire It is also possible that the Jedi Exile assumed the rank when she began training her Force-sensitive crew members as Jedi, and asking her master, Kreia, to guide her down the path when she couldn't hide her presence from the Sith anymore.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Luke Skywalker, as he was struggling to rebuild the Order, also assumed the rank with his enhanced powers after his apprenticeship under the resurrected Palpatine.Dark Empire Jedi Knight Saesee Tiin, never known to have taken a Padawan, was appointed to the rank of Jedi Master, and later served on the Jedi High Council. Another example of appointment of a Jedi Knight/Jedi Master without a trained apprentice to date is that of Ki-Adi-Mundi. He was officially granted the rank of Master when he was given a seat on the Jedi Council, although he considered himself a mere Jedi Knight until he trained his own Padawan. Also, Obi-Wan Kenobi was promoted to Jedi Master due to his reputation and talent on the battlefield and his legendary diplomatic skills, and was granted a seat on the Jedi High Council to replace Depa Billaba towards the end of the Clone Wars. It should be noted that Anakin Skywalker, who surpassed many Jedi Masters in raw power, was never granted the level of Jedi Master—even after Palpatine appointed him to the Council before goading him to the dark side of the Force. This is attributed to his pride, lack of experience, and emotional instability.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith When Luke Skywalker established the Jedi Praxeum, most of the Masters were promoted by him by his choice and their degree of mastery of the Force. As the New Jedi Order began to grow, most Masters were promoted by the extraordinary deeds exception, retained from the old Jedi Order. One well known example was Kyle Katarn after defeating the Dark Jedi Desann.Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast It should also be noted that only the most revered Masters gained a place on the Jedi High Council. Some Jedi, like Dooku and his apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn, became Jedi Masters but never received nominations for seats on the Council due to their radical views. Some Masters, perhaps those who were members of the Council, or those who were too old for missions, tutored Younglings or took care of other matters in the Jedi Temple. Such Masters included Jocasta Nu,Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Yoda,Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones for the old Order. The new Order's caretaker was usually Tionne Solusar.Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron website Following the Lorian Nod affair in the century preceding the rise of the Empire, the most secret holocrons in the Jedi Archives were restricted to those who held the rank of Jedi Master. Appearances *The entire Tales of the Jedi series *Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * *''Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Clone Wars Adventures'' **''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 1'' **''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 2'' **''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 3'' ***"A Stranger in Town" ***"One Battle" **''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4'' ***"The Brink" ***"Orders" **''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6'' **''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 7'' **''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 8'' * * * * * * *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''You can’t hit the brakes in space'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' * *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' }} Sources *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Expanded Universe'' toy line *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' Notes and references See also *Jedi Knight *Jedi Ranks *The Lost Twenty Category:Jedi classes Category:Jedi Masters Master de:Jedi-Meister es:Maestro Jedi fr:Maître Jedi nl:Jedi Master pl:Mistrz Jedi pt:Mestre Jedi ru:Мастер-джедай fi:Jedimestari sv:Jedimästare